Kobieta z pomarańczą V (ostatnia część)
thumb|189px|Nasza droga Rose.Relacja z chrztu oczami „mojego” księdza. Jak Rose próbowała go powstrzymać Dobra, ludzie, dużo działo się od mojego ostatniego wpisu. Wielu z was wysłało mi wiadomość z pytaniem, czy nic mi się nie stało. Niektórzy nawet wyciągnęli pomocną dłoń i podali mi swój numer telefonu. Dziękuję wam za to. Nie napotkaliśmy Rose od tamtego razu. W dodatku postanowiliśmy się przeprowadzić. Znalazłem pracę na południu Stanów i uznaliśmy, że wyniesienie się będzie dobrym pomysłem (uwaga, Atlanto, nadchodzę). Mój ojciec skontaktował się z księdzem, który udzielił mi chrztu. Ta opowieść robi się coraz bardziej pokręcona, jeśli mogę to tak określić. Wracając do tematu, zostałem ochrzczony w monasterze Ostrog w Czarnogórze. Nie wierzę w Boga w żadnej postaci, ale ta świątynia jest niesamowita. Zbudowano ją dawno temu. Podczas najazdu Imperium Tureckiego została przeniesiona kamień po kamieniu wysoko w góry, których Turkom nie udało się zdobyć. To imponujący budynek. Wyznawcy różnych religii, w tym muzułmanie i buddyści, odwiedzają to miejsce w poszukiwaniu duchowej pomocy. Nawet ja czułem tam coś „więcej” niż rzeczywistość, której można doświadczyć zmysłami. thumb|312px|Miejsce chrztu.No więc, kiedy miałem sześć lat, mój tata postanowił, że zostanę ochrzczony. Żadne z moich rodziców nie jest szczególnie religijne, ale tata trzymał się tradycji, wśród nich także chrzczenia dzieci. Udzielenie sakramentu miało się odbyć w najsłynniejszej świątyni na Bałkanach, Ostrogu. Ceremonię dokładnie rozplanowano, było wielu chętnych, więc zostałem przydzielony do licznej grupy innych dzieci. Przyjechaliśmy na miejsce i czekało nas rozczarowanie (a przynajmniej mojego tatę, mnie nie obchodziła cała ta sytuacja). Na progu zatrzymał nas ksiądz. - Ty, ty nie możesz wejść do środka - zatrzymał mnie. Kapłani w moim kraju noszą długie czarne sutanny i hodują długie brody. Stałem tak w uścisku gościa wyglądającego jak nietoperz. Mój tata wyskoczył przede mnie i domagał się wyjaśnienia. - Znam cię, synu – powiedział do niego ksiądz. - Udzieliłem ci chrztu. Pamiętam - rzeczywiście ochrzcił go 20 lat temu. - Ale twój syn, on nie może tam wejść. - A to niby dlaczego? - zapytał mój tata, był w szoku. - Nie mogę tego wyjaśnić, ale lepiej będzie dla nas wszystkich, jeśli pójdzie gdzie indziej. - Ale czemu? - Synu, proszę, odejdź. Ale zapamiętaj, musisz go ochrzcić. Nie waż się o tym zapomnieć. - Nie rozumiem. - I nigdy nie zrozumiesz. Po prostu to zrób. Tata wziął mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Nie miał pojęcia, o co tu chodziło. W drodze do domu próbował jakoś to wyjaśnić. Myślał, że może to ja coś zepsułem, na przykład nasikałem za świątynią albo coś takiego (choć brzmiało to jak akcja w moim stylu, nic złego nie zrobiłem). Kiedy dotarliśmy do domu, zadzwonił telefon. Od tamtego księdza. Chciał, żebyśmy wrócili. Natychmiast. To 35 minut jazdy. Tata był zdziwiony bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Pojechaliśmy z powrotem. Ceremonia już się zakończyła. Byliśmy tam tylko my trzej. - Postanowiłem ochrzcić twojego syna pomimo... - Pomimo czego? - zapytał mój tata, zaintrygowany. - Nie mogę wam powiedzieć. Ale to ważne, żebyśmy zrobili to szybko. Tak się stało. Nie mogłem ustać w miejscu, kiedy kapłan odprawiał modły, a potem pokropił mnie wodą święconą. Pamiętam, że wynudziłem się śmiertelnie, zanim wreszcie skończył. Odprawił nas i zaznaczył, żebyśmy nie wracali, chyba, że stanie się coś dziwnego. Tata był zadowolony z zakończenia sprawy. To było przed dwudziestoma latami. Kilka dni temu tata wybrał się do Ostroga. Ksiądz jeszcze żyje, ale zakończył posługę kapłańską. Nadal mieszka na terenie klasztoru. Przekonanie go do rozmowy wymagało trochę perswazji (także pieniężnej). Mój chrzest odbył się trzynastego lutego 1992 roku. Noc wcześniej ksiądz zajmował się swoimi owcami (w tamtych czasach księża często hodowali owce i krowy, w ten sposób zarabiali na życie), w pewnej chwili zobaczył postać w ciemności. Dziwne, ktoś stoi tam późno w nocy, choć było już po godzinach otwarcia świątyni, a wszyscy duchowni znajdowali się już w części mieszkalnej. - Ej, kto tam jest? - krzyknął ksiądz. - Podejdź, ojcze – odpowiedziała spokojnym głosem kobieta. Ksiądz wyjaśnił, że od czasu do czasu odwiedzali go zdesperowani ludzie, błagający o błogosławieństwo lub schronienie. Podszedł do tej kobiety, żeby dowiedzieć się, czego potrzebuje. Kiedy się zbliżył, zobaczył kobietę w bieli, stojącą w bezruchu. Stała wśród owiec, które ustawiły się w okrąg dookoła niej, jakby zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Ksiądz twierdzi, że od razu poczuł obecność czegoś bezbożnego. - Czego chcesz? - zapytał wrogo. Wiedział już, że nie rozmawia z nim niewinny gość. - Jutro. Jutro spotkasz chłopca. Takiego jak każdy inny. Ma na imię Milos. Nie udzielisz mu chrztu. Duchowny zwierzył się mojemu ojcu, że uczestniczył w kilku egzorcyzmach, ale nigdy tak się nie bał. Tym razem poczuł się zagrożony. - Ty i twój rodzaj nie macie wstępu na poświęconą ziemię. - Mój rodzaj, ojcze? Co przez to rozumiesz? - Wy, demony - głos załamywał mu się od strachu. Zaśmiała się. - Demony? Widzę, że należysz do kleru - ale czy umiesz walczyć z demonami? To wymaga głębokiej wiary, ojcze. - Odejdź stąd natychmiast. - Posłuchaj mnie, żałosny klecho. Wiem, kim jesteś. Wiem, o czym myślisz. Wiem, że czujesz moją siłę. Sprzeciw się mojemu żądaniu, a nigdy więcej nie będziesz spał spokojnie - potem odeszła. Resztę historii już znacie. Najpierw odmówił ochrzczenia mnie, ale potem zmienił zdanie. Najwyraźniej, jak to określił mojemu tacie, wolał być dręczony przez złego ducha niż odmówić dziecku bożemu szansy na spotkanie z Jezusem. Dodał, że płaci za to od dnia mojego chrztu. Przez dwa tygodnie od tego wydarzenia, każdej nocy, widywał za oknem kobietę w bieli. Po prostu tak stała, z głową przechyloną na bok. Jednak bez uśmiechu, jej twarz wyrażała złość. Długo się modlił, ale nie miało to na nią wpływu. Następnie jego owce zaczęły umierać. Żadnych śladów dzikiego zwierzęcia, żadnych ran. Zwyczajnie leżały martwe. Na koniec gwałtownie zwiększyła się liczba koniecznych egzorcyzmów. Uważa, że był to bezpośredni skutek sprzeciwienia się rozkazom tamtej kobiety. Pokazał mojemu tacie nagranie (w połowie lat 90 w kaplicy założono kamery). Ojciec stwierdził, że było niewiarygodne. Ukazywało trzynastoletnią dziewczynkę, która przyszła z mamą do kaplicy. Matka szlochała, błagając o pomoc. Kapłan rozpoczął rytuał, a dziewczynka rzucała przedmiotami. Egzorcysta poprosił dwóch młodych mężczyzn, którzy przyszli pomodlić się, żeby przytrzymali ją. Miotała się, próbując uwolnić z ich uścisku. Chwilę przed upadkiem na kolana, odezwała się "Nie powinieneś był tego robić, ojcze...". Została uzdrowiona. Mój tata miał już dość tych informacji, ale chciał dowiedzieć się, kim była ta kobieta. Ksiądz wyznał, że z początku sądził, iż jest demonem, ale nie wpływały na nią modlitwy, a także nie ograniczała jej poświęcona ziemia, co zmuszało do zastanowienia. Potem myślał, że należy do sekty, a może zajmuje się czarną magią. Nachodziła go trzynastego lutego każdego roku. Tego dnia umierały wszystkie jego stada. Chore osoby, które tego dnia przychodziły do monasteru po pomoc, doznawały pogorszenia stanu zdrowia. Liczba opętanych osób wzrastała nienaturalnie właśnie trzynastego lutego. Na zakończenie dnia przychodziła do niego, nieważne, gdzie się wtedy znajdował. Wielokrotnie próbował z nią porozmawiać, dowiedzieć się, kim/czym jest. Nigdy nie odpowiedziała. Nigdy się nie starzała. Ostatecznie ksiądz załamał się do tego stopnia, że porzucił stan duchowny. Nadal mieszkał na terenie klasztoru, ale nie był w stanie dłużej wykonywać swojego zajęcia. Stracił wiarę. Doszedł do wniosku, że Bóg powinien był go ochronić. Mój tata powiedział, że wydawał się niestabilny psychicznie. Wspominał coś o Moranie, cokolwiek to miało znaczyć. Wygląda na to, że jest to bogini śmierci w niektórych kulturach, ale sądzę, że staruszek zwariował. Myślę sobie, że ta opowieść była tylko paplaniną starego człowieka, który zbliża się do śmierci. Boginie? Demony? Raczej nie. Podsumowując, oto rozczarowująca historia mojego chrztu. Nie natknąłem się na żadne z nich od zdarzeń opisanych w poprzednim wpisie. Przeprowadzam się, w nadziei, że to pomoże. Postanowiłem też: jeśli spotkam ich kolejny raz, przyjmę od nich pomarańczę. Nie mogę żyć tak w nieskończoność. Po prostu... nie mogę. Wziąłem pomarańczę. ---- Autor: inaaace z reddita Tłumaczenie: Amymone z paranormalne.pl Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie